memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Searching for base
(Maquis base) Nikita is walking around in a cell trying to figure out how to get out of the cell and contact Starfleet and Typhuss, when Captain Chakotay, Miranda, and Lex show up. You like your new cell Lex says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I can't wait until Typhuss puts you in a cell for good Nikita says as she looks at Lex though the force field. He snickers. Yeah really but too bad he can't Lex says as he and the others walk away. Nikita sits on the cot. (Command center) Sir more of a whisper I think it could be two ships an officer says as he looks at Lex and Miranda. She looks at Chakotay. Take Voyager and a squadron of fighters and destroy whoever is out there Miranda says as she looks at Chakotay. He nods and heads to Voyager. (Outer edge of the Badlands on the left side) The USS Helena and the Intrepid arrive at the edge of the plasma edge. (USS Helena, main bridge, red alert) So, far nothing on long range sensors Captain Ensign Hanson says as she looks at the ops console and reports to Captain Core. Then Admiral Kira chimes in. What if they are using an old Maquis base says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Core. She looks at him. It's possible helm take us in nice and slowly one quarter impulse speed Captain Core says as she looks at Commander Leigh. She nods and inputs commands into the helm. Captain we just lost shields and our sensor resolution has dropped by 10% Lieutenant Mason says as she looks at his console. Then Commander Leigh comments. Great we're half blind and can't escape Commander Leigh says as she's at the helm. (Inside the Badlands) The Helena is searching through the fields while the ISS Voyager is waiting to ambush the ship. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew are all at their posts as Captain Core and Admiral Kira are at the science station as their being briefed by Commander Kal. I've reviewed the mission from the USS Defiant in 2372 when they went to see the Karemma in the Gamma Quadrant they used a form of echolocation to find the ship not to mention keep an eye out for the Jem'Hadar fighters Commander Kal says as she looks at both Captain Core and Admiral Kira. Core looks at Typhuss. Echolocation? Captain Core asked in confusion. Echolocation is a form of scanning, when one performed echolocation, pulses were sent out into space, when the pulses hit something, they were reflected back to the original source, by timing the pulses, the object's location could be determined, however, this could also lead to the ship performing the echolocation being located as well, the Bajoran Resistance used echolocation to locate Cardassian ships in the Badlands says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Core. We can use this to locate the Maquis base Commander Kal says as he looks at them. Before Core could say anything the ship jolts hard to the left as sparks and coolant spew from the ceiling and MSD area as Captain Core gets to her chair. REPORT Captain Core shouts as she looks around the bridge. Howard gets to the tactical console. That was an anti-matter charge on our port side Lieutenant Mason says as he looks at his console. (Deck 8) Fiona is pinned to a support beam with a head wound as Michael crawls to her and checks her pulse. No, no, no Fiona don't you die on me HELP ME!!!! Michael shouts as he's trying to keep Fiona alive. On deck 8 Sam and Jesse are moving debris from where Michael and Finoa are at and they take her quickly to sickbay. (Main bridge, red alert) 12 wounded most of them are critical no fatalities so far and Admiral Ms. Fiona has been rushed to sickbay Ensign Hanson says as she looks up from her console. Lieutenant Mason, hail the Intrepid says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Mason. He looks at the console. Damn it I can't sir our coms are being jammed Lieutenant Mason says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Commander Leigh, change our course to 170 mark 215, full impulse, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Leigh. She looks at her console. Aye, Admiral but sir we've only got one quarter impulse speed Commander Leigh says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Engage says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Leigh. She turns to the helm. Aye, sir one quarter impulse speed Commander Leigh says as she inputs commands into the helm. Captain Core looks at Admiral Kira. How did they know we'd be here? Captain Core says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Son of a bitch, Lex and Miranda are working with them they had us followed says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Core.